leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eelektrik (Pokémon)
|} Eelektrik (Japanese: シビビール Shibibeel) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 39 and evolves into when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Biology Eelektrik is a blue-black, eel-like Pokémon with a beige underbelly. Its round, toothy, leech-like mouth has red lips, and its eyes have small pupils with yellow circle patterning around them, as well as spots. Beige fins extend from above and below its head, and its body is decorated with three yellow spots on the side, which are actually its electricity-generating organs. It has a red tail fin that resembles a fan. Eelektrik is a vigorous carnivore and has a good appetite. Upon spotting prey, it immediately attacks and paralyzes it, then coils around it and shocks it with electricity from its circular electricity-generating organs before eating it. It dwells in caves and marine environments. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Several Eelektrik debuted in the opening sequence of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Eelektrik made its main series debut in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of a participating in the Marine Cup Tournament aboard a cruise ship. It was seen battling , but it was defeated by . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Unraveling Mysteries, an Eelektrik was seen next to a in Nimbasa City. A Trainer's Eelektrik appeared in Drawing Bridges. An Eelektrik appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion and The Tournament Continues. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 404}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=603 |name2=Eelektrik |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=604 |name3=Eelektross |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Eelektrik and its are the only Pokémon with no weaknesses. * Eelektrik is the only member of its evolution line that learns moves by leveling up. It is the only Pokémon in the second stage of a three-stage evolutionary line to have this distinction. * Eelektrik is the only Pokémon to evolve with a Thunder Stone that was not introduced in Generation I. Origin Eelektrik and its evolutionary relatives may be based on , s and possibly es. The fact that it is Electric-type may be an allusion to . Name origin Eelektrik is a combination of eel and a corruption of electric. Shibibeel may be a combination of 痺れ shibire (numbness) or しびれうなぎ shibireunagi (electric eel), ビリビリ biribiri (onomatopoeia for an electric shock), and eel. In other languages or , plus and |fr=Lampéroie|frmeaning=From and |es=Eelektrik|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zapplalek|demeaning=From , zap, , and |it=Eelektrik|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=저리릴 Jeoriril|komeaning=From and eel |zh_cmn=麻麻鰻 / 麻麻鳗 Mámámán|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Электрик Elektrik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Thunder Stone de:Zapplalek es:Eelektrik fr:Lampéroie it:Eelektrik ja:シビビール zh:麻麻鳗